In Love
by Lali Evans
Summary: Lily, hija del jardinero de la mansión Potter, siempre soñó con Joe Potter, el divertido y caradura de los hermanos, mientras que James, el mayor, hosco y solitario, estaba a cargo de la empresa familiar.¿Será Lily capaz de ver la realidad? Entren! UA Capítulo 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**In Love**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes( Lily, James, Dorea, Charlus y todo aquel que parece pertenecer al mundo de JK ROWLING, de hecho le pertenece. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión) y la historia en sí pertenece al guión de la película Sabrina( los escenarios, nombre y tramas algunas veces han sido cambiadas por mi) pero la idea general pertenece al guión de **Barbara Benedek****  
y ****David Rayfiel**. La película fue dirigida por Sydney Pollack, producida por **Universal Pictures** y estelarizada por **Harrison Ford y Julia Ormond.** Nada de lo que está escrito como tramas, etc es de mi autoría, si lo son algunas modificaciones sufridas. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión reitero.

Aclaro también que esta película es un remake de la película Sabrina de 1954, estelarizada por Humphrey Bogart, Audrey Hepburn y William Holden. Y dirigida por Billy Wilder.

**Capitulo 1**

Desde pequeña, añoré los inmensos jardines verdes y fuentes blancas de la mansión donde mi padre trabajaba. Siempre recurría al mismo sueño: yo asistiendo a las lujosas fiestas donde las damas de la alta sociedad de Londres paseaban con sus sombreros de gran magnificencia y con sus vasos llenos de las más exóticas bebidas. En el momento de mi niñez, claro está, yo no sabía ni de qué se trataba el alcohol. Con el tiempo lo aprendería de mi madre, quien murió por culpa de esa maldita adicción.

Pero volviendo al tema de las fiestas dadas en los jardines de la mansión Potter, había una festividad en especial a la que siempre soñé con asistir. La Fiesta Anual del Club de Caza y Pesca. Asi era, ellos, los Potter, eran los anfitriones de cada año, dando una espectacular fiesta que daba por finalizada la temporada de venta de yates, botes, barcos inmesos, y todo tipo de actividad relacionada con el puerto de Londres.

Y allí estaba yo, con catorce años, un horrible listón en mi cabeza, mi osito Toots en mi brazo y mi pijama color amarillo chillón. Lista para dormir. O al menos eso pensaba mi padre. Por que yo nunca dormía temprano si había un acontecimiento en la mansión Potter. No, no. Yo siempre me quedaba admirando, como en ese momento, apoyada en el alfeizar de mi ventana, el juego de gente deambulando y charlando animadamente en el gran jardín trasero.

Pero siempre había sido una fantasía tonta de una niña de catorce años. Y yo lo sabía, pero jamás me impedí seguir admirando aquellas fiestas lujosas donde esperaba algún día yo ser participe. Pero no era más que la hija del jardinero. Edgard Evans, el buen pelirrojo alegre y simpático que le hablaba a las plantas y que hacía que el jardín se viese tan resplandeciente como en esas fiestas. Agregadas, claro está, un juego de luces blancas y doradas que a mi me fascinaban.

Mi padre no era mas que uno de los tantos sirvientes hacía más de veinte años que los Potter tenían en su casa en el centro de Londres. Una casa, que sinceramente, yo tendría como museo y no para vivir, pues era inmensa y de una gran belleza. Contaba con los sendos jardines, canchas de tenis, squash y cricket, piscina, galería donde la señora de la casa tomaba el té con sus amigas, una cochera que albergaba desde Rolle Royce hasta Mercedes, incluyendo los autos deportivos del menor de los Potter. Y muchas cosas que no me alcanzaría la historia para contárselas.

La familia patrona de mi padre, y casi mi familia misma pues siempre me habían tratado con mucho cariño, estaba formada por el Señor Charlus Potter, la señora Dorea y sus dos hijos, James y Joe.

El mayor, James, estaba estudiando en Oxford ciencias políticas y algo de derecho, estaba bien posicionado en la empresa de la familia .Era responsable y muy serio. Siempre me había tratado con respeto pero siempre secamente. Era el típico adolescente que lo único que le importaba, era una carrera en política y en el negocio familiar. Bien por él, pero dudaba que se casara o tuviera novia en ese entonces. En cambio, el menor, Joe, era puras bromas, simpatía y cariño hacia a mi. Yo había desarrollado cierto tipo de obsesión hacia el muchacho. ¿Pero que podía hacer..? El pasaba, me guiñaba un ojo y seguía su camino hacia su auto convertible para irse con sus amiguitas de turno al club de fin de semana al cual asistía la familia. Él pasaba, me besaba en la mejilla y se iba tarareando una canción de moda., y yo sonreía como una idiota, sin pensar que el día anterior había estado con una chica. Él pasaba, y se quedaba charlando de idioteces conmigo y yo aprendía muchísimo de él, el cual era muy culto. O pasaba y me hacía bromas que me hacían alegrarme por el resto del día, aunque no lo viese.

Sí, estaba fascinada por ese chico moreno, de ojos azules como su padre, aspecto atlético y estatura baja. Era perfecto para mí a los diez años, y aunque de físico estuviese excelente, no era tan inmadura como para fijarme en eso nada más. Yo amaba su intelecto, como dije ya, sus bromas, su alegría, su caradurez. No podía ser hermano del estirado, aburrido, hosco y solitario James. ¿Es que acaso como dos personas tan diferentes podían ser hermanos?

Joe era jugador de tennis en ese entonces, muy direccionado a participar de Wimbledon y con ninguna intención de ir a la universidad. Claro que era posible tras estar dos años de viaje por todo el mundo, conociendo y divirtiéndose. Bien por él, ya estaba su hermano James para encargarse de la parte de los negocios y Joe evidentemente, tenía pasta para otra cosa. Siempre asistiendo a las fiestas y cócteles sociales y bailando con una nueva chica, como lo hacía ahora.

Fruncí el cejo, molesta conmigo misma una vez más. Nunca aprendería.

-Ya está.-sentenció el ama de llaves, Julia, viéndome-Es un inmaduro, no lo ves?

-Ya lo sé-suspiré y encogí mis hombros-Pero no quiere decir que me guste menos..¿Quién es ahora?

-Linda Gerson-explicó abriendo mi cama para que yo me acostara-Es hija del dueño del Banco Central de Londres.. y siempre va al club.

-Ah, una más-tercié con poco interés y volteé para ver por última vez la fiesta-¿Crees que alguna vez…?

-Lily, muñeca, eres la hija del jardinero-explicó con delicadeza pero con realidad aquella mujer alemana que tanto amor me había dado. Había sido como una abuela para mi.-Nunca te verá como más que eso.

-Tienes razón-acepté viendo como Joe se llevaba a la tal Linda hacia unos arbustos. Siempre lo hacía y su padre lo terminaba reprendiendo por tales cosas.-Y James…míralo.-señalé y Julia se acercó para ver y ambas reímos quedamente. El hermano mayor estaba metido en una charla muy enrevesada con gente que tenía de seguro más de cuarenta años. Me pregunté como un chico de diecisiete con un futuro prominente, eso si, no podía divertirse como su hermano Joe y disfrutara de esas cosas-Necesita una novia, urgente.

-Ya lo creo.

Dejé que Julia me arropara y me besara en la frente. Solté mi osito Toots, era hora de desprenderme del viejo compañero de andanzas.

-Eres afortunada, Lily. Y tu madre estaría tan pero tan orgullosa de ti..-susurró la mujer con melancolía-El colegio de Señoritas de Wight es excelente y tiene la mejor universidad de publicidad de todo el país justo al lado..

-Lo sé, y también me doy cuenta del esfuerzo de mi padre para pagarme todo esto..

-Oh, no, no pienses en eso muñeca..solo piensa en ser feliz y estudiar lo que te guste..tu padre estará bien. Estará aquí para cuando regreses.

Sonreí y abrasé a Julia antes de hacer en un plácido sueño donde Joe bailaba conmigo y me llevaba a los arbustos.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Irse a otro lugar del país y por varios años, viniendo únicamente una semana en el verano, donde no habría nadie en la casa mas que el aburrido James encerrado en su estudio trabajando y estudiando, no me entusiasmaba mucho. Pero la idea de olvidarme de Joe y enfocarme en otras cosas, sí me entusiasmaba. No conocería a nadie, dado que era un colegio pupilo de chicas y luego iría derechito a la universidad de publicidad.

Convertirme en publicista y estudiar lo que mi madre siempre anheló pero no pudo, me reconformaba de sobre manera. Yo cumpliría mi sueño y el de ella a la misma vez. Sí que estaría orgullosa de mí, yo daría lo mejor de mi para que así fuera.

A medida que fueron pasando los meses, yo tomaba clases y conocía más gente nueva, mi padre seguía trabajando y cuidando de las plantas y árboles de la mansión Potter en Londres. Dorea y Charlus iban envejeciendo, James volviéndose cada vez más solitario y hosco, y me habían llegado rumores que Joe estaba más descarriado que nunca y que lo habían mandado a estudiar a los Estados Unidos tras ser expulsado de varios colegios.

_Querido Padre:_

_Estoy bien, gracias por NO escribirme. ¿Es que acaso las magnolias y abetos te han dado más amor que yo, tu hija? No seas desnaturalizado, padre. Soy el único ser humano con sangre que te queda, no un vegetal o una planta. Eso sacando a la tía Abby que está en estado vegetal hace años, pero no me iré por las ramas. ( Es un chiste, lo entiendes?). Bien, el hecho es que estoy muy cómoda y estos meses han sido placenteros. He conocido nuevas amigas, mi francés e italiano han mejorado y te alegrará saber que casi no he tenido tiempo para pensar en Joe. Así es, aprendí algo tras saber que dos de mis compañeras de cuarto habían tenido algo con él. ¡Gran Bretaña es un pañuelo! Siempre lo he dicho._

_Y quemé su fotografía con un encendedor, alégrate. La parte negativa es que comencé a fumar y casi me castigan por ello. Pero no te preocupes, solo fumo de noche cuando me agarran ciertos recuerdos melancólicos._

_Te quiero padre. Mándale saludos a Julia._

_Lily._

_Pd: Podrías mandarme algo de los bollos de canela de Julia? Ayudarían a sobrellevar la depresión._

-¿Menciona algo de mi hermano?

-Sí, piensa menos en él

-Oh, eso es positivo-sentenció James tomando un sorbo de té

-Pero por que no tiene tiempo, igual en la noche le agarran momentos de depresión.

-Oh, eso es negativo.

-Y dice que quemó una foto de Joe-rió mi padre.

-Oh, eso es muy positivo.

-Sí, pero la quemó con un encendedor. Ella fuma.

-Oh, estoy confundido-dijo James rascándose la barbilla-¿Está o no bien?

-Me pidió bollos de Julia.

-Está mal..-admitió James y soltó un silbido-Pero se recompondrá, créeme. Mi hermano está encaminado con esta tal Alexa..y a mi madre le dará un ataque si no sienta cabeza esta vez.

Mi padre rió ante las palabras de James y pidió permiso para retirarse. James asintió, tomó el último sorbo de su té y releyó la carta que yo le había enviado a mi padre. Sonrió de lado, someramente y volvió a su estudio.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

_Años después.._

La mujer sonrió con amplitud y me estrechó la mano amistosamente.

-Felicitaciones-terció con voz suave entregándome un papel blanca enrollado y atado. Yo lo tomé con fuerza y le devolví el gesto de la mano y al soltarla, sentí que había dejado atrás un capítulo de mi vida lleno de estudio, esfuerzo, gente nueva y una parte de mi vida se me iba de las manos. Debía dejarla ir, volver a Londres y ejercer como publicista. Sí, era una publicista ya recibida y debía comenzar a trabajar, a buscar mi sendero profesional, desarrollarme y realizar mi vida.

Salí de aquél salón lleno de no mas de veinte personas, entre los egresados de la universidad y los profesores. Yo sonreía radiante y me dirigí hacia el café de enfrente de la calle para pedirme algo de tomar entre tanto mis otras compañeras recibían los diplomas y hacía algo de tiempo para almorzar con ellas. Una última reunión, una última charla y una última vez de disfrutar de su compañía.

Pedí un café suave y me dispuse a leer la carta que mi padre me había enviado esa misma mañana. Pobre de él, se había contagiado de la gripe y le había sido imposible viajar para mi graduación. Ni hablar de Julia, que había muerto el año pasado.

_Querida Lily:_

_Creo que tienes idea de cuan orgullosa me siento de ti, hija. Tu madre también lo estaría. Eres toda una adulta profesional, la cual ha conquistado sus sueños y metas._

_La señora Dorea te manda saludos y me felicitó por mi hija profesional. Hasta James te manda saludos. Todos aquí en la casa están al tanto y se pusieron muy felices por ti. Y por mi, claro._

_Te cuento, al pasar, que Joe se comprometió en estos días. La elegida es una señorita de la alta alcurnia, como todas. Creo que ya la debes conocer. Es la novia que ha tenido en estos meses, Alexa Griffins, la hija de otra gran empresa que esperen se fusione con la de los Potter en un negocio millonario._

_Hija, me alegro tanto que te hayas olvidado de Joe y estés en otras cosas hoy en día._

_Te amo hija mía, espero verte pronto._

_Edgard._

Sonreí con tristeza. Todo seguía igual que siempre con algunas pequeñas modificaciones. James se había hecho cargo completamente del negocio familiar como era sabido. Era vicepresidente y Charlus estaba pensando en retirarse. Mi padre estaba casi jubilado y hacía pocas cosas en la casa de los Potter, aunque seguía viviendo con ellos. Y Joe, pues estaba por casarse como me había dicho mi padre. Yo había sabido esto desde el principio aunque no supuse que sería tan pronto. Joe fingía trabajar en el negocio familiar, aunque no hacía más que viajar, y asistir a las reuniones sociales. Era la imagen social, y no era muy buena que digamos.

-¡Evans, colega!-terció una compañera antes de abrazarme con ganas, yo la recibí sorprendida, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Me decidí a disfrutar ese último día en Wight y olvidarme de mis enredos de la adolescencia por un rato.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

-Pero señor Joe no tiene cita.. no..-la secretaria se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver a Joe Potter pasar como una ráfaga hacia el despacho de juntas en en gran edificio del negocio familiar. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de comunicar su llegada por el intercomunicador.

-..y las ventas han aumentado si tenemos en cuanta las de Marzo a Abril-explicaba James señalando un gran gráfico de líneas ante un par de personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa circular, cuando Joe entró rojo como un diablo-Hermano, que deseas?

-Una explicación-gesticuló furioso y de fondo de escuchó la voz de la secretaria anunciando la tardía llegada del menor de los Potter-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó punzante dejando caer un papel sobre la mesa-No tienes derecho.

-Caballeros, damas..permiso-pidió James acomodándose los anteojos de montura negra que para ese entonces se le habían caído por el puente de la nariz. Guió a Joe hacia una oficina lateral y tomo el papel en sus manos-No entiendo tu enojo, Joe.. pensé que esto era lo que querías.

-No te hagas el listo, James..no tienes derecho a imponerme horarios ni días para venir a la empresa..

-Sor el vicepresidente, y estoy a cargo de las contrataciones del personal.. y tú perteneces a él. Claro que tengo derecho.. y agradece que no te echo por que mi padre no le gustaría-terció seriamente y luego relajó su expresión-Tu quería trabajar en el negocio familiar, pues aquí tienes Joe. Lunes a Sábado, todas las mañanas.. y si debes hacer horas extras y quedarte a las juntas, como la de hoy a la cual llegas tarde, puedes renunciar.

-Maldito bastardo..eso es lo que tu deseas-masculló furioso-Quieres quedarte con todo esto, verdad? Pues no lo permitiré. Además tú dependes de mi, todos dependemos de mi.

-Reconozco que tu compromiso con Alexa es muy importante, pero a mi padre no le importa mucho eso. Ya te lo dijo. Haz lo que te plazca.

-Pero a mamá si le importa..si no es con Alexa, no es con nadie. Lo sabes-sonrió con malicia y James suspiró, cansinamente-La fusión de Industrias Griffins y nosotros depende de mi, únicamente.

-Estoy haciendo lo posible para sacarte ese peso de encima hermano mío-terció con una sonrisa sarcástica-Lo cagarás antes de pisar el altar

-Eso es lo que tu esperas, James..No pudiste superar lo de Lize, verdad?-preguntó con socarronería-Fue tu novia, me acosté con ella, supéralo hermano.

-Ella era tan mala persona como tu-se defendió James acomodándose de nuevo los lentes-Y eso es parte del pasado, yo estoy velando por los intereses de la familia…me importa un carajo si te quedas sin dinero. Y lo siento mucho por Alexa, no sabe donde se está metiendo.

-Ella está ciega por mi, James-sonrió con suficiencia. James aceptó esto con un asentimiento de cabeza y le mostró un periódico que tenia guardado en un cajón del escritorio-A ti no te importa ella, te importa esto-señaló James hacia la página donde Joe salía en una piscina rodeado de mujeres

-Lo acepto, ella me gusta como todas las demás mujeres..pero si me caso con ella no tendré que trabajar más en mi vida ni depender de ti, ni de mi padre.

-Y a la vez nos haces un favor, Joe. Este matrimonio puso feliz a mi madre, mi padre está conforme mientras no hagas más cosas que nos pongan en los tabloides y yo personalmente, creo que tener contactos en Estados Unidos nos abrirá negocios importantes.

-Demonios-masculló Joe. No era muy listo que digamos y le estaba haciendo un favor a su familia también.-Quiero la mitad del primer negocio multimillonario que cierres, James.

-¿ Por que haría eso?-dijo y levantó una ceja, burlón-Hemos perdido millones contigo, tus fianzas en la cárcel, los secretos pagos para que no sean develados, tus colegios, tus títulos, todo.

-Por que si no me caso, y me arrepiento al último instante, sabes que no podrás estar en paz. Además, mi madre es grande.. y mi padre quiere retirarse y dejar todo en manos tuyas..ya sabes, dejar todo en orden.

-No creo en el chantaje..-terció James tranquilo-.. sin embargo, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Estamos bien ahora, hermano.-acordó y le ofreció la mano la cual su hermano estrechó con sequedad-Y vendré a la oficina las mañanas, pero menos horas y los sábados quedan afuera. Necesito los viernes para descansar de Alexa..no es muy buena en la cama, sabes?

-Cuando te la presenté no sabía eso-sonrió James sorprendido.

-Oh, olvidé eso..Tú mismo me la presentaste en aquella fiesta de los Mallison..Y de seguro tendrías todo este negocio millonario en mente, verdad?-James se encogió de hombros, y no negó nada-Eres sabio, James..pero no disfrutas las vida tanto como yo.

-Si, pero yo no tendré que casarme con una mujer que no es buena en la cama, Joe.

Con esto, el mayor de los Potter, ataviado en un traje de oficina y con sus veinticuatro años bien experimentados, salió de la oficina riendo ligeramente.

Había hecho jake mate y Joe no lo había notado.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Love**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes( Lily, James, Dorea, Charlus y todo aquel que parece pertenecer al mundo de JK ROWLING, de hecho le pertenece. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión) y la historia en sí pertenece al guión de la película Sabrina( los escenarios, nombre y tramas algunas veces han sido cambiadas por mi) pero la idea general pertenece al guión de **Barbara Benedek  
y David Rayfiel**. La película fue dirigida por Sydney Pollack, producida por **Universal Pictures** y estelarizada por **Harrison Ford y Julia Ormond.** Nada de lo que está escrito como tramas, etc es de mi autoría, si lo son algunas modificaciones sufridas. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión reitero.

Aclaro también que esta película es un remake de la película Sabrina de 1954, estelarizada por Humphrey Bogart, Audrey Hepburn y William Holden. Y dirigida por Billy Wilder.

**Capitulo 2**

Apenabas había aterrizado el avión, note que una sensación que me reconfortaba el pecho. Era alegría mezclado con nervios y algo de tristeza. Volvía a casa, volvía para quedarme y para comenzar una vida nueva.

La azafata me deseó buen regreso y bajé las escaleras con cuidado. Varios asientos más adelante que el mio, había un sujeto que era igual a Joe. El porte, los chistes, la coquetería con las azafatas. Hubieses jurado que era él, pero no me convencí del todo al ver que se hacía el galán con cuanta falta se le cruzó en las horas escasas de viaje y él estaba a punto de casarse. " Muy seriamente" según decían y esta situación no hubiese concordado con la noticia.

-Muy buenas tardes-masculló una voz gentil en cuanto cruzamos las puertas del aeropuerto, hacia las calles de Londres. Mi padre no podía recogerme así que tomaría un taxi.

-Hola-saludé alzando una ceja, turbada y con ganas de reírme. Ese sujeto guapo y muy parecido a Joe me estaba siguiendo.

-Asi que..¿Eres de por aquí? No todos los días se ve una joven tan elegante y linda por aquí-terció mostrando los dientes. Yo quise reírme pero me contuve para que no pensara que me estaba burlando. Estábamos saliendo de un aeropuerto, en el cual, todos los días se veía gente de diversa procedencia. Aquel sujeto estaba dando conversación absurda, sin lugar a dudas. Ademas..¿ nunca había visto una chica de veintiún años, con cabello pelirrojo lleno de rulos y un traje negro? No era muy linda, ni sobresaliente, y aquel sujeto solo quería llevarme algún lado y meterme mano.

-Si, ya lo creo-dije con una sonrisa y llamé con la mano a un taxi que se detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Perdón pero..-dijo el sujeto viendo que ningún taxi más pasaría y yo estaba ya subida al mío y cerrando la puerta-¿Te importaría si lo compartimos? Tengo prisa, y te dejaríamos primero..yo pago.

-Como sea.-mascullé haciéndome a un lado del asiento y dejándolo entrar. No llevaba mas que una maleta negra de mano, muy oficinista. –A la calle Dewton, por favor.

-Yo también voy hacia allí-dijo el sujeto asombrado y yo rodé los ojos. Lo que me faltaba.

-Al número 128, por favor.-me volteé algo picada al ver que el sujeto sonreía con sorpresa-No me digas..¿también vas allí?

-Sí, es el destino..quiere vernos juntos-explicó como si fuese una lógica divina y me tendió su mano-Ese número adonde te diriges primor es mi casa. Soy Joe Potter.

Mi mandíbula casi se desencajó al notar que si se trataba de él. Cabello revuelto, estatura baja, musculoso, dientes blancos, y desfachatez innata. Era él, en carne y hueso.

-Así que eres tu…-musité maravillada como quien quiere la cosa. No podía estar sorprendida de tener frente a mis narices a mi motivo de desvelo cuando era adolescente y seguir semi maravillada

-¿Me conoces? Por que no te termino de conocer..digo, conozco a casi todas mis vecinas y que vayas a mi casa sin saber quien eres..Espera, eres..-señaló mi rostro y frunció el cejo-.. hoy llegaba de viaje la hija de nuestro jardinero..Edward..

-Edgard, es mi padre-expliqué con una sonrisa boba. Por favor, no de nuevo.-Sí, soy yo. Lily.

-¡Claro! La pequeña Lily, la pelirroja del listón-aplaudió sus palmas en el aire, como si hubieses descubierto América-Vaya..estás..diferente-observó mi cuerpo de cabo a rabo con interés y un juré ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos.-Bueno, dime que has hecho..oí que te graduaste de reportera.

Sonreí tontamente y lo corregí de nuevo. Y así se me pasó volando el viaje de regreso a casa. ¡Vaya recibimiento que había tenido!

**LJLJLJLJLJLJJJLLJ**

Al saber que nos dirigíamos hacia el mismo sitio, Joe pagó el taxi caballerosamente. Sus dientes brillaron en una sonrisa amplia y aparté la mirada. Me sentía como si tuviese ese enamoramiento tonto nuevamente. No podía dejarme llevar, debía aparentar fuerza y resistencia. Era una chica adulta, independiente. Una reciente profesional.

-Llegamos-anunció la voz del taxista, y ante mi apareció aquella conocida fachada. Nada había cambiado. Bueno tal vez un poco el color de la fachada, pero seguía siendo en esencia la misma casa lujosa e imperial que se me antojaba en mi niñez. Sonreí, involuntaria y Joe me tocó una mejilla con un dedo. Le miré, sorprendida y congelando mi sonrisa-¿Cuánto es, señor?

-Joe, Lily-musitó una voz desde la ventanilla del otro Potter. Allí estaba, pero a él si que le habían pasado los años. Y con muchas ganas.

James Potter, con un billete de elevado número entre sus dedos. Cuan largos y secos se veían. No como los de Joe, de piel suave y bronceada. Pensé que James nunca había tenido a quien acariciar y me dio algo de pena.

James, había estudiado en Oxford ciencias políticas y algo de derecho, estaba bien posicionado en la empresa de la familia y se hacía cargo de casi todo. Era responsable y muy serio. Siempre me había tratado con respeto pero siempre secamente. Yo dudé en su momento, que tuviese corazón. Pareciera como si el hombre estuviese amargado, siempre con las cejas juntas, frunciendo el cejo tras sus lentes de montura negra. ¿Acaso se había enamorado y le habían roto el corazón? Eso me preguntaba yo y muchas veces los demás sirvientes.

Además, era la única causa que le podíamos encontrar a que tal buen hombre fuese tan hosco y solitario. Y continuase siéndolo

-James..Potter-gesticulé disipando mis dudas absurda. No me importaba la vida o falta de vida amorosa de aquel tipo. Sí la de Joe, sin duda-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, Lily, gracias por preguntar-contestó en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Tampoco parecía poder sonreír. ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho tras esa máscara de seriedad corporativa que siempre mostraba? Otra duda idiota, Lilian.-Espero que mi hermano no te haya molestado.

-Oh, no, claro que no, solo nos encontramos por casualidad en..

-Esta hermosa florecilla y yo coincidimos, simplemente-musitó el joven Potter con una sonrisa sensual y James frunció más el cejo, si era posible-Y veníamos al mismo lugar. ¡Cuan cambiada y hermosa estás Lily Evans!-tomó mi mano e hizo darme una vuelta sobre mí misma. James me miró fijamente y luego volteó a tomar nuestras maletas.

-¡Lily, pequeña Lily, oh dios mío!-masculló Julia con una mano en su boca. –Estás..estás..

-Tú tan bien como antes. Te extrañe, Jul-Jul-musité con sus brazos en mi cuello y una sonrisa que no me entraba en rostro-Estás hermosa..y espero que tus bollos sigan igual de ricos que siempre.

-Tengo listos varios para ti, reina-dijo la mujer ya entrada en años y con algunas canas, pero tan amable y maternal como siempre. Me sentía en casa, aunque James tuviese más pronunciado el cejo y Julia más canas. Era mi hogar, donde pertenecía.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJJJLLJ**

Mi padre me besó las restantes cuatro horas hasta la cena y me tuve que sentar en su falda, como cuando era pequeña. Aunque ante la risa de Joe parecía que a los catorce años y mucho menos ahora eso se viera bien. Yo le pegué un manotazo en el hombro y James carraspeó, desaprobándolo. Su seriedad además de llamarme la atención me comenzaba a molestar, como cuando sabes que hay un tesoro, te interesa encontrarlo pero además gastártelo.

-Así que ahora buscaré empleo..ya saben, hay muchos periódicos en la ciudad y Wight no era mi perspectiva para vivir desde un comienzo..Oh, también por ti padre, claro-añadí al sentir los celos de mi padre en su rostro sorprendido. Este sonrió y besó mi mano-¿Y ustedes que cuentan? Sé que James se hizo cargo de la empresa..-este asintió y sus lentes resbalaron por el puente de su nariz-..tu padre está a punto de jubilarse, me imagino.

-Sí, y para su tranquilidad tendremos un negocio jugoso cerrado en poco tiempo-contó James sonriendo. Era ambicioso-Es clave para que mi..digo, nuestro-corrigió y Joe bufó levemente-esté en paz a la hora de su retiro. Aquí mi hermanito también está metido-lo palmeó, sardónico y Joe sintió que si le pusieran una pesada piedra sobre la espalda-..por que él se comprometerá con la hija del matrimonio Griffin, una empresa que se fusionará con la nuestra.

Joe sonrió con algo de desagrado, como si acabara de comerse un limón y asintió.

-Oh, eso es..asombroso-tercié con ganas de desdecir todo lo que el hermano de Joe acababa de confirmarme-Tus días de gigoló acabaron, Joe-musité, medio broma medio en serio. Mi corazón estaba en debate entre lo que estaba bien, y que Joe se arrepintiera y me besara a escondidas de su casi prometida.

-Esta vez..voy…algo en serio-explicó el chico convenciéndose a él mismo. Se metió un bollo de Julia para seguir hablando y en ese momento mi padre fue llamado por Dorea.

-Lo olvidaba, les traje algo-dije con una mano en mi frente. Julia se acercó pues sabía que para ella traía también.-Esto..es para ti Jul-Jul..miré estas cucharas de cocina de madera..las venden en la bahía de Wight y te recordé- La mujer sonrió maravillada como si le estuviese regalando un millón de euros y las tomó-Para mi padre..que se fue..este sombrero-se lo puse a Joe, el cual lo lució como si fuese un modelo-Es elegante y cuando llueva le hará falta. Oh, y esto para ti-le entregué a Joe un reloj de mano que había conseguido en un local de antigüedades-No sé por que..pero creo que te gustará-Joe se lo puso junto con el otro reloj que tenía, de oro de marca costosa por supuesto-Ah..a tus padres les traje esto-saqué un mantel tejido a mano con peces y estrellas de mar-Creo que no lo usarán..pero es bonito y..

-Creo que sí lo usarán-me contestó James tomándolo. Sus anteojos resbalaban por el puente de su nariz y ese gesto me intrigaba también. ¿ Le quedaban grandes acaso?-Madre es amante de las artesanías..y esto es hecho a mano, claramente.

-Oh, eso es de consuelo-dije sonriendo y tomé el último regalo el bolso-Esto es para ti James, no sé tu estilo o lo que te guste..-es tan difícil de saberlo por que eres serio, hosco y extraño. El hombre tomó mi regalo y lo miró de varios ángulos, como si se tratara de una bomba viéndola como desactivar. Esa desconfianza me molestó un poco.-¿Ves? Yo sabía que no..

-Es grandioso-musitó con el mismo interés que un potus-Es..muy útil-tomó la agenda de mano y la hojeó-En serio.

-De nada-contesté algo sarcástica y me apresuré a colocar agua para más té. Ese sujeto estaba molestándome.

Volteé ara seguir hablando pero el Potter mayor se había ido, para mi gusto.

-Tu hermano puede ser bastante hosco cuando se lo propone-solté sin pensar y Joe soltó una risa-Sabes que tengo razón.

-La tienes linda. La tienes-se acercó hasta la mesada de la cocina. Lo único que separaba nuestros cuerpos-Me apeno mucho que hayas oído mi estado actual por mi hermano..él tiende a exagerar _todo._-rodó los ojos y mi corazón saltó de esperanza-..Sabes que no estoy comprometido-elevó su mano hasta mi rostro y lo tocó, sutilmente. Me contuve de cerrar los ojos, deleitándome-..Estoy en algo serio por que él quiere. Y por que le conviene.

-Es..ambicioso-comenté para cortar el aire. ¿ O sería la conexión sexual que había entre ambos¿ Oh, dios. Era como en mis sueños de pequeña. Sin los arbustos, claro

-Quiere que todos hagamos lo que él quiere..pero yo no-musitó ahora acariciando mi cuello. Ahogué un gemido de disfrute-Quiero hacer lo que quiero..y _contigo_-susurró y agradecí que la mesada nos separara-Quiero que festejemos tu regreso..esta noche. ¿Qué me dices? Cenar, bailar. Lo que quieras.

-Oh, eso sería..

En ese momento un gran pastel y cientos de masas finas entraron por la puerta de la cocina, cortando el contacto íntimo y mi respuesta. Joe no se asustó como yo pero sí alejó su mano. Julia guió a los del servicio hasta la despensa y nos quedamos de nuevo solos.

-¿Hay fiesta en la casa?

Joe cerró los ojos, como recordándolo.

-Sí, esta noche…ya sabes, como antes-Sonreí, no hacía falta que me lo dijera. Las recordaba con lujo de detalles de tanto observarlas y anhelarlas.-Con gente vieja, aburrida_, importante_ según James. Orquesta, bailes de protocolo y esas sandeces..pero si estuvieras tú sería.._diferente_-me acarició la mejilla de nuevo con descaro y sin siquiera fijarse si volvía Julia o alguien más nos viera.

Joe me estaba coqueteando y una voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que lo aprovechara. _No se repetirá otra vez. Si vas a la fiesta será..diferente para él._

-Esta bien, iré-contesté sin preámbulos y él besó mi mano. Sentí desfallecerme y mis pensamientos no eran ya de felicidad de sueños de una niña que se realizaban. No, ya no era anhelo infantil que se concretaba. Eran ganas de besarlo allí mismo y abrazarlo para ver si era real. Era tensión sexual y atracción hacia Joe Potter.

**LJLJLJLLJ**

**Nota de auto**r: Hola, he vuelto con este fic que lo tenía abandonado. Es más de un año de retraso lo sé, pero he vuelto con ganas de escribir y darle cosas a la trama que antes no me venían a la mente. Espero que les guste. Es un UA, lo saben bien..espero que les guste como ha quedado este segundo capítulo.

_Dejen review si quieren que Joe Potter las lleve a los arbusto_s!

Un beso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes( Lily, James, Dorea, Charlus y todo aquel que parece pertenecer al mundo de JK ROWLING, de hecho le pertenece. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión) y la historia en sí pertenece al guión de la película Sabrina( los escenarios, nombre y tramas algunas veces han sido cambiadas por mi) pero la idea general pertenece al guión de **Barbara Benedek****  
y ****David Rayfiel**. La película fue dirigida por Sydney Pollack, producida por **Universal Pictures** y estelarizada por **Harrison Ford y Julia Ormond.** Nada de lo que está escrito como tramas, etc es de mi autoría, si lo son algunas modificaciones sufridas. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión también que esta película es un remake de la película Sabrina de 1954, estelarizada por Humphrey Bogart, Audrey Hepburn y William Holden. Y dirigida por Billy Wilder.

**Capitulo 3**

A la par que había estudiado como publicista( también he estudiado algo de periodismo) , me las había ingeniado para conseguir dinero con trabajos de medio tiempo. Como mesera, cocinera en bares, ayudante de modista y hasta vendedora de ropa por los fines de semana. Eso había conseguido que amasara una fortuna que consistía en algunos ahorros que no me alcanzaban para un auto pero sí para enaltecer mi vestuario.

-Oh, es precioso-terció Julia viendo un vestido azul con tules y algo de brillo sobre mi cama. Mi antiguo cuarto estaba cambiado pero mis pertenencias seguían allí. Tal y como mi atracción por Joe. Todo me hacía recordar a él. Desde la fragancia a bollos de Julia que a él le gustaban como los detalles de la casa. Ya no eran sueños de niña, era atracción de mujer. Y me temía decir algo más que eso por que era apresurado.

-Lo sé. Una amiga es diseñadora..así que nos hacía rebajas y..

-Lily, sabes que no me meto en nada-comenzó a decir la mujer con cautela-..pero no quiero hacerme la tonta. Y que tú tampoco lo hagas.

-Sé a lo que te refieres-contesté, suspirando. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y aquella mujer bien peinada y maquillada seguía siendo la misma niña del listón que anhelaba a Joe con locura-Pero ahora..es..mas intenso-le expliqué, apenada-Cuando le acarició la mejilla..fue…tan sensual. A la vez que tierno..pero sensual, también.

-Lily, por eso mismo mi niña. Ya no te conviene ser una chica de los arbustos..tú..te mereces un amor de baile, que te haga lucir este vestido maravilloso y te acaricie sin ocultarse de nadie.

Asentí y ella tomó mi mano.

-Sé que está saliendo con alguien..pero comentó que no estaba seguro.-Julia me lanzó una risita incrédula-Lo sé, sabemos como es…pero merezco un poco de fantasía, baile y algo de soñar.. No es así?

-Más que nadie mi cielo. Yo solo te aviso lo que vi-dijo y me besó en la coronilla. Me quedé abrazada a su regazo, pensando en qué situación me había metido mi imaginativo corazón.

Mi padre había escuchado todo desde el umbral de la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

_Lily, hija mía. Las cosas no han cambiado demasiado. Tú sigues siendo la hija del jardinero y Joe Potter va en serio a comprometerse. No salgas lastimada por favor._

**LJLJLJLJLJLJJJLLJ**

-No es necesario que volvamos a hablar sobre lo mismo, verdad hermano?-masculló James Potter en su traje de gala gris, con una copa de coñac en la mano-El otro día..en la oficina cuando llegaste tarde-recordó como si Joe no tuviera memoria. Y últimamente no la tenía.

-Sí, me quedó todo bien claro hermanito-contestó ironizando el diminutivo-Pero déjame decirte que Lily no es cualquier mujer por la que deberás pagar fianzas por borracheras mías o evitar una primera plana en una revista del corazón..No, no-chistó y sonrió, peligroso-Ella es especial..única en su especie. Nunca había estado con..

-¿..la hija del jardinero?-terminó James, algo mosqueado-Eres de lo peor, hermanito. No creo que la quieras solo por considerar excitante el hecho de la diferencia social.

-Pues..créelo-dijo sin rodeos y se sirvió una copa de coñac-Nunca antes la había notado..y cuando la vi, tan de mundo, hermosa y bien vestida..supe que veía a una mariposa que mi mente recuerda como una larva. Y eso me…pone-guió un ojo picadamente y James tragó más bebida.

-No estoy dispuesto arriesgar millones por un par de piernas.

-¡Y qué par de piernas, hermanito!-musitó Joe, sonriente. Se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto que a James le pareció repulsivo-A ti te vendría bien un poco de acción.

-Eso no te compete. Estamos hablando del futuro familiar, de revolcones con la servidumbre.-explicó al borde del enojo.

-Muchachos..-interrumpió Charlus Potter entrando al despacho de la casa.-La familia Griffins está aquí…James-llamó a su hijo mayor haciendo que este saliera primero, pero cuando Joe quiso salir, lo retuvo, mirándolo con seriedad-Esta noche te comprometes, creería.

-Si, padre-aceptó Joe con un nudo en el cuello que no era por la corbata, precisamente.

James miró la escena desde la puerta semi cerrada y le dio pena por su hermano. Era casi como si le estuviesen forjando el destino, pero al recordar como se relamió sexualmente los labios con la pelirroja recién arribada le dieron ganas de cambiar de opinión. Joe necesitaba una especie de correctivo. Esperaba que fuese aquello lo necesario para encaminarlo.

-Ahí tienes lo que quieres, maldito hijo de puta-terció Joe al pasar por su lado. James negó, cansado y Charlus salió tras ellos.

En el patio, lleno de fuentes y luces como lo recordaba de pequeña pero más ampliado, estaba Dorea Potter, tan elegante como siempre, hablando con los señores Griffins y la hija de estos.

Alexa Griffins era una chica de un porte sobrio, delgada a lo europeo y cabello rubio pajizo. Tenía la misma estatura que Joe y era delicada como una caja de cristal. Sus manos se amoldaba con ternura a las suyas. Eso hizo arder mi mejilla, recordando la caricia de hacía unas horas atrás.

-Está todo organizado-terció una chica junto a mi. Joe me había acomodado junto a la "juventud" de aquella fiesta. Unas tres chicas y dos muchachos de entre veinte y treinta años, hijos de magnates y herederos de emporios como los Potter. James no me había vuelto a ver desde su llegada y me pareció mas amargado que antes al estar siempre entre gente vieja y aburrida-..Solo miren como se tratan. Eso está organizado.

-¿A qué te refieres, Magrin?-preguntó un chico en tono cotilla-A qué Potter no la quiere pero ella, si?-La tal Magrin asintió con los labios fruncidos-Todo el mundo el club lo anda rumoreando..Pobre Alexa.

-¿Joe no la quiere?-pregunté para que me lo reafirmaran. Lo necesitaba con desesperación para saber como seguir.

-Oh, no, ese chico siempre será un galán empedernido. Aunque le pongan traje, en una fiesta elegante y una chica decente al lado-terció una chica morena y soltó una risotada-Creo..querida, que eres la única de esta ronda que no se lo ha tirado. Y los muchachos, claro.-corrigió al ver el rostro de espanto de los dos chicos-Joe es todo un hombre cuando quiere-dijo y mi corazón bajó de línea nuevamente a la zona" no esperanza"-..nada gay, muy pasional.

-Y romántico. Sabe como conquistar el muy desagraciado-terció Magrin con una cara de remembranza placentera que me hizo vaciar mi copa de champagne-Sabe aprovechar sus barcos privados y yates.

Soltaron una risita mal sincronizada y me serví otra copa. Esa noche sería pasable solo con alcohol y algo de sonrisas fingidas.

-Quiero hacer un anuncio..por favor-pidió Charlus levantando su copa y acallando a la banda de música-..como saben, esta fiesta es para celebrar mi pronto retiro de la compañía-Dorea lo tomó de la mano para darle fuerzas-..y como viejo que soy, me preocupo por que mi empresa, que creé con esfuerzo y trabajo, quede en buenas manos-Miró a James con orgullo y a Joe con algo similar a ello- Por eso quiero anunciar, aunque ya lo sepan varios, que mi empresa queda en las sabias manos de mis hijos, James y Joe Potter-levantó su copa y todos lo hicimos. Pude ver algo de miedo en los ojos de James, algo extraño en el muchacho. Joe seguía sonriendo como si nada..probablemente producto del alcohol-Pero hay algo más..-musitó y se aclaró la voz-Esta noche..tengo la alegría de anunciarles, la próxima fusión de dos grandes emporios-Miró al señor Griffins y a su esposa, los cuales se adelantaron para quedar junto a ellos-El emporio Potter y el emporio Griffins, dos grandes potencias. Para ello..hace falta que también anuncie el compromiso oficial-a esta altura cientos de cámaras los enfocaban con sus flashes-..de mi hijo menor Joe y de la señorita Alexa Griffins-La muchacha sonrió, alegre y besó a Joe en la mejilla, el cual volteó y le plantó un beso de telenovela. Eso demostraba que: o lo hacía para la prensa, o realmente la quería. El mundo de las confusiones sentimentales, el poder y la ambición no me cuajaban.

Si le hubiera interesado poco..la hubiera besado desabridamente. Pero no fue así y sentí mi mejilla arder nuevamente, ante el recuerdo fantasma de esa caricia y la voz de mi mente. _Tonta._

**Na: Buenas y santas queridos lectores. Perdonen la demora taaaaaaan extensa, es que entre facultad y otras cosas he demorado mucho :D Este capi no es muy largo, lo sé, pero creo que es determinativo para la historia. Estamos viendo cosas de los personajes que luego nos interesarán a la larga. Les recomiendo que vean la película, en cualquiera de sus versiones, por que es muy linda. No será el fic apegada a la película..solo algunas ideas y escenas, pero creo que algunas partes las adaptaré o conduciré hacia otros lados.**

**Gracias, espero que les guste. Un beso.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Ahogué tercera copa de champagne en mi boca y la bebí con rapidez. El muy desgraciado me quería seducir. Claro, la empleada, la hija del chofer, era todo un cuento de novela. Sentí la mirada penetrante de James detrás de sus lentes de carey. Resaltaba, aunque seguía sido amargado, entre tanto viejo panzón y entrecanoso.

Mis ojos brillaban con las luces del decorado entre el alcohol ingerido y la amargura naciente en mi pecho. Era como si un yunque de cien kilos hubiera caído en mi pecho habiendo una gran extensión de tierra para hacerlo. Demonios, Joe Potter. Demonios esa prometida insulsa. No era fea, no iba a negarlo. Pero tampoco era la gran cosa.

Ahora sonreía con sus dientes extremadamente blancos a una cámara y levantó su mano entrelazada con la de Joe. Un anillo blanco y muy exagerado descansaba en su mano como brillándome a mi y haciéndome burla en cada destello.

-Lo mejor de todo..es que ella lo sabe-siguieron hablando aquellos jóvenes desconocidos, haciéndome volver a mi dura realidad- Ella sabe que será el reno de Navidad..pero no le importa. Ama a su padre demasiado como para no casarse.

-Hay intereses de por medio, eso lo sabemos todo-opinó el tal Magrin sonriendo cándidamente. Un momento..¿es que acaso James y Charlus lo habían obligado a que se comprometiera con Alexa? Compromiso sin amor anteponiendo los negocios e intereses económicos, cuajaba con el perfil de James. Oh, maldito James. Detrás de sus jafas sus ojos brillaban extasiados entre tanto magnate, seguramente planeando nuevas fusiones y ganancias de millones de dólares. Y su pobre hermanito menor de la mano con alguien a quien no ama. Prefería estar tranquilo, tras un escritorio y de junta en junta, a que su hermano fuese feliz. O a lo sumo siguiera mujeriego.

La fiesta siguió su curso normal. Tras algunas parejas que se atrevieron a bailar una música de jazz lenta pero delicada, los invitados comenzaron a irse a las dos. Yo estaba entraba en copas y me había sentado en un rincón del lugar con vaya a saber tú el número de copa de vino blanco. Era espumoso y dulce. Un manjar.

-Oh, ya sabes. No sabemos todavía eso-decía detrás de un arbusto la voz de Joe. Me agaché y pude verlo tomando a su prometida de la cintura y hablar con una pareja mayor- Es algo precipitado hablar de niños..pero seguramente más adelante..

-No, Gracia. Los nombres no los tenemos por que si quiera hemos pensado en ello-rió encantada Alexa. No estaba ebria como yo y su voz era cantarina-Aunque ha decir verdad..me gusta el nombre Everdolk..y es unisex-rió por lo bajo con aquella pequeña mujer. Cuando la pareja se hubo retirado, Alexa abrazó a Joe por los hombros y apoyó su mejilla en su hombro-Estoy molida, cielo. Tu madre me ha tenido de aquí para allá. Y con mi madre son pura dinamita.

-Y eso que todavía no comienzan a planear la boda-advirtió Joe sonriendo y besó sus labios. Se lo veía normal. Contento y acariciando las mejillas de las somnoliento mujer- Esas dos son dinamita pura, Alexa. No dejes que te tensionen.

-Lo sé..pero sabes la responsabilidad de esto. Ambos sabemos que esperan mucho de nuestra unión y..

-Oye, oye.. cariño- la miró a los ojos con dulzura y acarició su cara con sus dedos pulgares. Sentí envidia y acabé la copa de un solo saque-..no dejemos que esto nos afecte ¿si? Disfrutemos de todo esto. Mañana quiero llevarte a jugar tennis al club. Ya quedé con Peter Petigrew y su esposa.

-Gracias..eres el mejor-dijo la chica sellando sus labios con los del chico. Me volví hacia donde estaba alejando mi mirada de aquella imagen rosa. Faltaba la música de fondo y era todo felicidad.

La banda comenzó a tocar más jazz para algunas parejas que seguían bailando. Rodé los ojos. Perfecto. De Guatemala a Guatepeor.

Tomé mi vestido por el borde para no arrastrarlo y me dirigí a la glorieta del patio. Era blanca, amplia e iluminada. Allí solía llevar Joe a sus chicas también. Era como un castillo de ensueño de princesas donde a las doce, el príncipe azul la besaba tras beber champagne. Yo había bebido demasiado, eran pasadas las doce y nadie me había besado. Bueno, había un sapo tras el asiento pero eso no contaba.

Suspiré, quitándome las hebillas del pelo, dejándolo caer por mis hombros.

-Esto…-musitaba algo nervioso-..esto..supongo que no debe ser fácil.

-¿Fácil?-pregunté, hastiada. Lo que me faltaba en ese momento es que aquel hombre de sentimientos duro como una piedra me analizara-Es una mierda. Una gran mierda.

-Lily-masculló, en forma de reto. Lo miré de costado pero no de amedrentó, sino lo contrario. Se sentó junto a mi-Siento..siento mucho de Joe. Sé que te atrae pero..

-No digas que lo sientes cuando no lo haces.

-¿Qué?

-Eso mismo. Tú mismo me dijiste con regocijo que Joe se casaría pronto. No me vengas con que lo sientes-pedí algo molesta. James me molestaba más que intrigarme-Tu padre y tus malditas ambiciones harán que Joe sea infeliz..para toda su vida..tal vez. Y tu eres el principal propulsor de eso.

-Oh, no hables de lo que no sabes-masculló poniéndose de pie-No sabes nada sobre la empresa ni sobre Alexa y ..

-No quiero saberlo de todos modos-dije levantando una mano-Ni menos que lo digas tú.

-Oh, lo lamento, señorita" puedo con todo"-musitó irónico-Pero luces terribles y solo quería ayudar-Miré tras suyo una copas con una botella. Él comprendió y asintió-Solo quería..

-¿Tomar una copa?-pregunté, sorprendida.-Para alivianarme, digo.

-Eso mismo. Ví como te gustó el champagne..entonces pensé…-¿Me estuvo viendo? Y yo que pensé que había sido descortés por ni siquiera saludarme.

-Gracias..supongo-contesté para no parecer maleducada y me coloqué los zapatos.-Pero tengo ganas de dormir..ya sabes. El vuelo, los cambios horarios y..

-Entiendo-asintió dejando que sus gafas resbalaran por el puente de la nariz-Te quería hablar sobre un trabajo también.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, hay algo en la empresa que te podría interesar. La paga es poca..pero..

-Oh James, es genial-mascullé emocionada y lo abracé en un gesto inconciente. Este quedó rígido cual estatua y lo solté-Lo siento..pero ha sido bueno saber que tengo empleo. ¿ de qué se trata?

-Es sobre el departamento venta y compra-explicó algo colorado.-Es..publicitando algunos productos de la empresa. También tendrías que ver con la gente de marketing y diseño. Y tengo algunas propiedades familiares que debo vender..y colocar en anuncios de periódicos. Creo que podrías ayudarme con ello.

-¿ A..ti?-pregunté, sorprendida.

-Si, a mi. Son algunas propiedades que compré hace años y quiero re vender…

-Claro que sí, por supuesto-contesté de carrerilla, sonriendo. James estaba pocos milímetros de mi frente y podría haberla besado con solo un ladeo de su cabeza.

Su perfume era muy diferente al de Joe. Era más masculino y me impartía cierta contención al sentir algo de fragancia de libro antiguo. No como Joe que era de perfume varonil pero mezclado con madera de árbol de campo. Su respiración era mas pausada y sus ojos eran marrones chocolate. No como los de Joe, casi ambarinos.

-Lily, querida-musitó la voz del Potter menor desde un arco de flores y luces-Temía que te hubiese ido.

Dejé de mirar a James para tratar de reconocer esa voz. Demonios, había estado en dudas sobre dejarlo de ver y no había reconocido al taquito que era la voz de Joe. Me sentí extraña y algo mareada.

-No, no..yo..

-Lily estaba diciendo cuanto quería verte-mintió James con los lentes acomodados-Le retuve hasta que terminaras con Alexa. Supongo que ya se fue-Joe asintió, contento-Siendo así..buenas noches Lily, Joe-nos miró a ambos y se retiró como todo un caballero inglés. Su porte recto y su cabello desordenado se perdieron en la oscuridad. Eso me hizo sentir fuera de contención y su perfume envolvedor.

-Al fin..solos florecilla-musitó Joe y su perfume me pareció exquisito, aunque quería el anterior.-Oh, justo para este momento-terció tomando las dos copas y la botella.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Hola a todos..he vuelto. Lamento el retraso pero he estado sin inspiración para continuar. Sé que es algo corto este capítulo pero espero que les guste. La cuestión se va entramando de a poquito. Un beso y gracias por su paciencia. Trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas. Un beso. Lali Evans


End file.
